mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Rina Shioi
is one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance In her original appearance, Rina is a white-skin girl of short stature, with short opaque hair color, and freckles. Her attire is only presented with a school uniform. When she copied the appearance of Saki Shizukume, she acquired her features, having a greater height compared to her original appearance, the color of hair, eyelash and eyes changed to pink. She got black glasses and heart-shaped earrings; she also grows her bust exponentially and her complexion of white skin color remains. Her clothing is presented with a blouse, shorts and platform sandals.Later after her fight with the Site Admin, Juhachi, she lost one of her legs. Her emblem depends on which of her stolen sticks she using, but her original emblem is a diamond. Star, Minus, Triangle, operator symbols, are revealed so far in the multiple emblems she has. When using her stick, the tips of hair changes to a light blue tint. History Not much is known about Rina's past, but it was shown that she got bullied pretty badly as she was shoved down to a bowl full of bugs, this might be the reason for her disliking for bugs. She was about to hang herself until the Magical Girl Site appeared on her laptop. Personality Rina is a very intelligent, analyst, strategist and clumsy girl, but when discovering the truth about the Tempest she became a sinister, aggressive and psychopathic girl and with murderous instincts to obtain all the possible magical objects. She is also quite sarcastic and sometimes does not take the situations seriously. She also has a warmer personality, later shown when she becomes remorseful of her previous behavior and even admitting and apologizing to Nijimi for killing her friend, she also showed strong sense of friendship and companionship and even defended her friends from the criticism/comments of others, and even came to regret and admit the folly in her previous exploits as the Magical Hunter. Abilities Previously known as the "Magical Girl Hunter", she has acquired and used many sticks. When using the sticks, blood flows from her nose and her hair obtains light blue highlights in the ends. So far, only Isoko Anjou who also has multiple sticks and as such multiple powers similar to Rina. She's also been one of the most cunning and adaptive of the Magical Girls, easily planning and successfully ambushing multiple Magical girls, stealing their sticks and not leaving them any chances to fight back, easily grasping the powers and weaknesses of each new Stick she acquires and thus then adjusting herself to easily make use of them in a fight. Strong Force Her own weapon (Hammer) can hit any surface, causing great large amounts of damage without actually swinging/hitting the surface with much strength in the given blow. Her hammer was given to her by Nana. Electric Discharge A magic staff stick that she stole from Yu Sazanami that has the power to shoot high-voltage electricity blasts and summon lightning from the sky, as shown when she summoned it to shock Yuka's bullies. It was also shown in the later chapters that she was able to now discharge electricity to her feet, which allows her to levitate off the ground and later shows the ability to fly through the sky in high speeds and bring passengers along with her, the stick now can also propel others people without Rina directly bringing them along with her. She uses this stick the most throughout chapters. Force Field The magical pen obtained from Mikado Ikemata, allows her to create a protective barrier for defense or also can be used as a cage to trap enemies. Makeover A camera stick the she stole from a magical girl allows her to transform into the person she photographs. Transport Magic The magical lighter obtained after she stole it from another Magical Girl, allows her to use any type of magic at a great distances. Healing This is only in the anime adaptation. She used this stick to help heal Sarina Shizukume. Trivia: * Her current appearance is Sarina Shizukume's older sister, Saki Shizukume. * Her personality is similar to Parasite・M / Hana-chan, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * She says she hates her old appearance, that's why she wants to stick with her new look for a long time. Because of that she can't return to her house anymore and she stays in any place that she can like Aya's, Sayuki's or Mikari's. * It was revealed in Chapter 78 of how she got the Slaughter Note and became the infamous "Magical Hunter". Nana reasoned that they gave Rina the Slaughter Note because she has been using her stick long enough. * Rina's hobbies include eating, playing MMORPG, surfing the net and anime. * Rina likes pancakes, avocado and PC. ** Rina dislikes insect, study and garbage. * Her father was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Rina's parents are divorced or that the man died. * In Spanish playing cards the, diamond ◇ means the merchants, which we can associate with the greed and accumulate's ideas, which fits to Rina as the (former) Magical Hunter. * She caught her mother at Chapter 111 and lost her left foot by Juuhachi's attack, but with Aya 's help with her mother, she escaped the hardship and barely took a life with Kosame's stick. ** And in chapter 114 I met with Saki who fled from Shi's battle with Sarina, but Sakura Sakaki explains Rina to his own appearance with a stick, but Saki himself can read the situation It was confusing. * Rina's birthday is on December 8. ** Rina's zodiac sign is Sagittarius. es:Rina Shioi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Mahou Shoujo Site